


Maidenhair Fern

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Florist, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Florists, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompts: Florist AU and Secret Relationship





	Maidenhair Fern

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this is shorter than my 400 word minimum BUT I wrote it for Tumblr and have plans for more! Then someone requested the Ao3 link, and I was like, well shit, I guess I have to put this on Ao3, lmao. So here it is--more to come!

Kamukura’s employers don’t know about the florist. Of course, he is not in the habit of telling them more than they need to know–that would be stupid in this line of work, and Kamukura is anything but stupid. So Nagito Komaeda is the best-kept secret in Tokyo, because he is the only secret in Tokyo the Yakuza doesn’t have tabs on. 

His parents owned the store, and worked closely with the Yakuza, but one day Kamukura found himself presenting an order for a secret flower message to a different face. This was a boy, maybe Kamukura’s age, with a nervous smile and eyes that couldn’t seem to pick grey or green. 

“You’re not one of the owners,” Kamukura had said. He knew they wouldn’t be stupid enough to let someone else handle their work, let alone introduce new faces to their workplace. It was a break of confidentiality, a liability, and Kamukura would need to report them immediately to his employers.

“Ah,” the boy had said, his face falling. “Yes, well. They passed away in an accident last week.” His smile twitched back into place. “But I assure you I am perfectly able to meet whatever orders you may have.”

The resemblance was apparent. It was a simple enough deduction. “Their son, then?”

“Yes. Nagito Komaeda.” He pointed at the paper in Kamukura’s hand. “Is that a list? I can get started on it for you. If that’s perfectly all right, of course. I don’t want to bore you with my family dynamics, haha.”

Nagito’s parents had never been talkative, but the boy chatted circles around Kamukura’s monosyllabic responses as he fetched the flowers. He didn’t react at all to the list of flowers–if he was versed in flower languages, he showed no recognition of the grim message. It occurred to Kamukura then that this young man may not have been aware of his parents’ gang involvement at all.

And the Yakuza was not aware of Nagito, either. Puzzling. This issue obviously required more investigation, and Kamukura was determined to see it through.


End file.
